numberblocks_scratchfandomcom-20200214-history
Olive
Three and a Half, or Olive, is a Numberblock made of 3½ blocks. Appearance Three and a Half is chartreuse with a dark green 3-pointed crown and 3½ juggling balls like Three. He has dark yellow lips and limbs and square eyes like Four. Biography As Three and a Half N/A As Olive Olive is first seen in the first episode where he warns Septablock about an unknown villain. He appears in episode 2 as a main character, as he is solving an algebraic equation. In episode 3, he, Vermone and Sixy find multiplication orbs. In episode 4, He finds a green Vermone, who turns out to be a faker who turns into a bomb that explodes. He uses multiplication orbs to find and save Vermone, but when he found Vermone, he turns into a monster, frightening Olive. In episode 7,He and Sixy turn into a hybrid monster because of Albin. when he turns back, He is now a growth on Sixy, replacing her 6-fingered glove arm. In episode 9, He is still fused with Sixy. He wonders where Vermone and the rest are. Later on, Olive is seen chasing Sleven with Sixy. In episode 10, he is no longer fused with Sixy. In episode 11, Olive gets frightened to death by a ghost that resembles Vermone's monster, which turned out to be one of Hibo's pranks. In episode 12, He uses a time machine to travel to the future, however, he goes to a future where Olive vanished. It is then shown that in the furure without Olive, Sester potentially kills Vermone. Olive sees this and avenges Vermone by tossing the time machine at Sester, travels back to the present and recalls using the time machine. He then freezes, confusing Nine Jr. In episode 13, Olive smacks Weepy and scares Squar by turning into a giant centipede-like monster with a bum head. The monster returns and turns back into Olive and tells Vermone about New Years. In episode 14, Olive and Vermone turn into their monster forms to scare Four. It is revealed to just be a dream by Four, so nothing happened. In episode 15, he briefly appears when Vermone zaps him into existence, and out. He is seen again along with the other Numberkids. He is also part of the 35.5 amalgamation at the end of the episode. In episode 19, Olive was traumatised on what Weepy told him, Hibo and Vermone. Olive later got slaughtered by Three and Four offscreen at the end of the episode. In episode 20, as soon as 11-15 leave the screen, Olive appears as one of the flashing hallucinations at the end. Trivia * Olive's personality has changed throughout Next Gen Blocks. In season 1, he Is smart and caring towards his friends. However, In season 2, Olive is an insane ideot who cares far too much about Vermone, has mental problems, he did a psychotic scream, he turned into a bum monster, tossed a time machine, witnessed his friend get killed by his sister in the future and is downright insane. * Olive broke the 4th wall in episode 13. * Many viewers new to NGB and BF thought that Olive was a girl, due to having Three's features. However, Olive was revealed to be a boy because of many reasons: ** Jaydob04's friends told fans that Olive is male. ** Olive acts manly in situations. ** Olive has Four's traits more than Three's, as he holds a square in episode 4. ** Olive, and his double, Seven and his double, Fourteen are all males. ** Olive is a father to Fiona. Category:1.5+2 Category:2.5+1 Category:0.5+3 Category:Odd times half Category:Next gen blocks numberblocks Category:Block forces numberblocks Category:Female to Male Category:3+5.5=8.5 Category:Females Category:Quests Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Albums Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Blog posts Category:Templates/Quote Category:Characters created by animaljamrock123 Category:Events Category:2x1.5 Category:0.5+2 Category:1+7.5=8.5 Category:1.5+0.5 Category:2.5+5 Category:1.5+6 Category:2+6.5=8.5 Category:6+2.5=8.5 Category:4.5+3 Category:Block forces episodes Category:Next gen blocks episodes Category:2+5.5 Category:Males Category:Numberblocks Category:Friendly